Hitam dan Kecemburuan
by niichigo
Summary: /Ya, nasib kita berdua sama. Di malam Black Day ini, kita berjanji tidak akan hadir di Black Day tahun depan/Cemburu dan Black Day. Nggak sempet profread, 1st HiruMamo. Slight HiruKarin, YamaMamo


Saat elegansimu menampakkan dengan cepatnya, secara efektual hatiku berdebar tak menentu. Hatiku serasa tak dapat diraba—hatiku esoteric. Begitu melihat dirimu, aku melihat semua yang tampak dari dirimu lebih dekoratif dari apapun.

Rambut _auburn_mu bergerak kesana kemari, mengikuti arus angin. Membuatku makin merasa bahwa dirimu dan diriku memiliki desensi tersendiri.

Aku ingin menyatukan hatiku dengan hatimu, menjadikan ekualis. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dirimu bukan berarti milikku seutuhnya. Walaupun hatiku secara diam-diam memiliki suatu deklasi yang sangat jikalau berada di sisimu—jatuh cinta diam-diam.

Saat biru safir itu menerawang segala elegansi yang tampak dari diriku, betapa seramnya diriku yang mempunyai dermakasi bahwa aku adalah seorang iblis. Matamu menerawang di segala sisi—di tiap detailnya, telingaku, bibirku, gigiku, wajahku, dan juga badanku.

Saat itu, duniaku bagai hanya berisi sebuah ekstasi yang tak menentu. Diriku makin ingin berada di sisimu, melihat derivasi cinta kita—atau lebih tepat aku—kepadamu. Walaupun aku bukan tipe orang yang raut kegembiraannya dibiarkan terbuka. Aku pendam, walau aku tahu aku ingin sekali untuk meneriakkan kata-kata itu; bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Tapi, tapi… Itu, _kuso_!

Rambut liar berwarna sepia coklat itu menghancurkan segala keharmonisan cinta kita. Cinta itu dinodai, seakan mata yang tajam itu ingin mendisosiasikan dan mendemoraliskan cintaku kepadamu. Mendominasi hatimu seutuhnya, dan membuangku sejauhnya.

Dan tepat—aku cemburu.

Aku tahu, cemburu itu salah. Cemburu seperti teka-teki yang tak bisa dipercaya, yang sangat disharmoni. Cemburu memang datang tiba-tiba, dan dapat hilang secara tiba-tiba. Seperti rasa cinta.

Karena aku tahu, cemburu itu sama saja dengan—

.

.

**|For E**yeshield** 21 F**an**F**iction** I**ndonesia

|and **for B**lack'**s** **D**ay|

**Hitam dan Kecemburuan **(c) .N

_To you—to you that have a jealousy with someone. I've warned you, that jealousy just will make our effort be nothing._

_Because jealous equal use abuse your effort to catch the love_

**Warning**_(s): _1st HiruMamo Oneshot, Hiruma _desperate_ banget = =a, OOC, Angst kelempar, tentunya nista, timeline loncat-loncat, slight SenaMamo, HiruKarin dan YamaMamo/pair kebalik/._.

_Black Day dedication to someone that don't have girl/boyfriend. At the same with White Day._

_Sekali lagi, _**Don't Like Don't read!**

.

.

* * *

_Orang yang cemburu akan menggurui—mengatakan sebuah kebohongan yang tidak pasti secara diam-diam terhadap orang yang membuatnya cemburu. Ya, sedikit rasa cemburu dapat menyebar ke kebohongan lainnya.

* * *

_

.

_Auburn_ merupakan salah satu daya tarikmu sendiri. Dan entah kenapa—selain auburn milik almarhum Ibuku, hatiku seakan tersedot dalam _auburn_mu itu. Dan mungkin—auburn milikmu mempunyai kesamaan kongruen dengan auburn milik Ibuku, orang yang paling kusayangi kedua setelah Kami-sama.

Dan pada saat biru safirmu itu menerawang disegala tiap sudut ruangan, di setiap sisi prespektif ruangan clubhouse Devil Bats. Dan disaat itu juga aku mengerti, bahwa _auburn_ dan _sapphire_ telah mencairkan segala destruksi di dalam diriku. Warna itu telah menyeretku hingga melihat sebuah deklasasi tersendiri.

Warna itu mendominasi tiap sudut ruang dalam jiwaku yang hampa, dan kau mengisinya seutuhnya.

Huh? _Baka_, aku menyair lagi karena membayangkan sosok dirimu.

Tapi, biarkanlah. Toh, aku sedang merasakan ekstasibilitas yang sangat sempurna selain pada saat aku dibelai Ibuku. Ya, itu adalah rasa jatuh cintaku kepadamu.

Tapi bukan namanya _poker face_ jika sang _poker face_ itu menonjolkan sikap kegirangan ataupun kegembiraan saat jatuh cinta diam-diam. Dan bukanlah sebuah desensi yang tergolong dalam diriku jika aku mengutarakan perasaan kepada seseorang secepat itu.

Malah sebaliknya, aku malah ingin menghilangkan dermakasi—sebuah tanda saat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Mamori. Aku lebih senang membuatmu jengkel. Termasuk saat aku menyeret sang adik laki-laki tercintamu itu untuk kujadikan _Eyeshield 21_. Yeah—dua keuntungan dalam satu cara. Aku bisa menyeret cebol sialan itu ke dalam timku dan secara tiba-tiba cewek sialan itu juga masuk sebagai manajer, hanya untuk melindungi cebol sialan dari kekejianku.

Kekeke, benar-benar cara yang ampuh. Kau sendiri yang terperangkap dalam teka-tekiku, _kuso mane_.

Tapi—dan entah kenapa, saat aku menggodamu, kau malah lebih menjadi-jadi. Menjadi-jadi untuk melindungi cebol itu. Sampai kau membentakku, sialan!

Bukan masalah kalau kau membentakku sekeras apapun, tapi kedekatanmu dengan si cebol idiot itu—kedekatanmu saat kau melindunginya yang membuatku marah. Membuatku cemburu., membuaku ingin menghinanya setiap saat, membuat pernyataan palsu tentang cebol bodoh itu.

Karena rasa cemburu itu sebenarnya keras—tapi, cemburu akan meleleh apabila terlalu lama diletakkan di hati kita. Dan rasa cemburu yang meleleh itu menyebar luas di badan, termasuk mulut.

Mulut; untuk memaki orang itu.

_._

_.

* * *

_

_Orang yang cemburu akan bahagia secara terpaksa jika dikaitkan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Karena masih ada serpihan-serpihan kecemburuan yang masih menempel—menyeruak di hatinya

* * *

_

.

"HIRUMA-KUN! Jangan ganggu Sena lagi! Jangan kau suruh Sena untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak mutlak bagi seorang manajer! Kau tahu 'kan Sena itu tidak kuat dengan yang namanya olahraga?"

—hah,

Kau membentakku dengan kesalahan yang terulang-ulang, yan masih saja sama—menyuruh cebol itu untuk berlari. Dan kau masih tetap saja membentak cebol bodoh itu yang diam-diam kuseret sebagai Eyeshield 21 imitasi.

Seperti biasanya; aku tetap tak menggubris perkataan orang yang kucintai diam-diam selama ini, Mamori Anezaki. Jariku tetap asyik berkutat di barisan keybord.

Alis kuso mane itu makin kebawah, pipinya mengembung. Bibirnya yang diciutkan bak anak kecil yang rewel, merengek minta sebotol susu. Tangan kuso mane itu mengepal.

"Jangan menganggapku tidak ada, Hiruma-kun!"

_Bukan maksudku untuk tidak mengaggapmu tidak ada, manajer jelek. Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan dermakasi-dermakasi bahwa aku mencintaimu._

"Hiruma-kun! Aku tahu kalau kau ingin klub Deimon Devil Bats kuat, dan bisa maju ke Chrismast Bowl… Tapi, cobalah kau mengerti! Sena itu tidak kuat! Kalau kau tidak tahu, keluar saja kau!"

_Aku tahu aku dan kau juga sangat memperhatikan klub kita, tapi aku lebih mementingkan rasa cintaku kepadamu._

_Baiklah—baiklah. Aku keluar—aku keluar untuk menghilangkan rasa cemburuku, karena cebol itu._

"HIRUMA-KUN! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku muak denganmu!"

_Dan kau juga menyebalkan sekali, Mamori Anezaki. Aku juga sudah muak denganmu. Karena kau selalu melindungi cebol bodoh itu. Padahal cebol itu sudah naik tingkat ke tingkat dewasa._

_Dan kau harus tahu bahwa cebol itu sudah dimiliki oleh cheer sialan itu._

_DAN KAU HARUS TAHU BAHWA AKU CEMBURU. Kau tidak perlu melindungi cebol bodoh itu. KAU YANG HARUSNYA MELINDUNGI CINTAKU DARI KECEMBURUANKU, KUSO MANE!_

"Yaaaa~ Mamo-nee sama You-nii pacaran ni…"

Cheer sialan itu lagi-lagi mengaitkanku dengan manajer sialan itu alam kebohongan palsu. Ya, sebenarnya aku senang jika cheer sialan itu menganggapku dan manejer sialan itu berpacaran.

Tapi orang yang cemburu tidak akan merasakan sensasi itu. Karena kecemburuan itu sudah membungkus rapat hati yang diserahkan kepada hati yang ingin menempel. Dan sensasi itu tidak dapat menerobos masuk di dalam hati yang sudah diliputi rasa cemburu.

Aku tersenyum miris, "Kekeke… Pacaran katamu…"

.

.

* * *

_Orang yang cemburu akan segera memalingkan wajahnya jikalau bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang dicintainya. Karena orang yang cemburu tidak ingin rasa cemburunya masih dihiasi oleh wajar orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

_

.

_BRESH!_

Hujan turun lagi, mengguyur Tokyo di distik Deimon. Disaat aku masih menyeret kakiku pergi ke suatu toko. Toko son-son. Kekeke, untung saja masih buka. Kalau tidak, mungkin bangunan tua ini akan terlubangi dalam beberapa titik.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku celana Deimonku—seperti biasa, aku tidak mengganti baju karena malas—. Dengan menggenggam erat payung untuk melindungiku dari rintikan hujan sialan itu yang datang tiba-tiba. Sedari meniup gelembung permen karet tanpa gula kesukaanku.

_Grekk!_

Aku membuka pintu toko son-son. Dan seperti biasa, pegawai disana hanya kaget karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang; seorang setan. Kulihat sepintas wanita penjaga toko itu(dan tentunya tidak menarik perhatian dariku). Badannya bergetar, keringat disana-sini. Dan mengucapkan selamat datang secara tergagap-gagap.

Keh, mereka semua masih takut dengan setan satu ini. Kekeke…

Tanpa basa-basi, dan aku ingin segera pulang dari tempat penuh angin ini, aku menuju ke tempat _bubble gum_. Seperti biasa, untuk membeli permen karet dua rasa. Permen karet _mint_ dan permen karet yang tidak mengandung gula.

Dan disaat aku ingin mengambil permen karet sialan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah frasa—suara datang. Suara yang familiar. Yang efektual dapat mengubah kehidupanku yang suram ini. Yang membuat derivasi—perombakan hatiku yang hampa akan kasih sayang.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Manejer sialan itu dengan—_tch, _cebol itu lagi.

"Ha—hai, Hiruma-san!"

Cebol itu menyapaku. Sialan, orang yang membuatku menyapa lebih duluan daripada orang dari sumber kecemburuan jadi-jadianku ini.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun, kau sendirian saja, ya?" tanya manajer jelek itu sambil memandang diriku. Melihat gestur tubuhku yang kurus.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, sialan. Aku tidak ingin bertatapan dengan manajer jelek itu ataupun cebol sialan itu. Aku cemburu, sebuah alasan logika kalau kecemburuanku tidak ingin dihiasi wajah manajer jelek itu.

"Kalau sendirian, memang kenapa, manajer jelek, hah? Kau mau menemaniku?" godaku kepada manajer sialan itu. Untuk menghilangkan dermakasi cintaku ini.

"HUH? Tidak mungkin, Hiruma-kun!" jawab manajer sialan itu cemburut. Dan kulihat cekikikan kecil milik cebol itu bergema di telingaku.

Aku segera melirik ke arah cebol bodoh itu, "Ngapain kamu ketawa, cebol baka? Kau ingin menerima peluru panas yang siap meluncur ini?" tanyaku kepada cebol sialan itu.

"HIEEE? A-ampun, Hiruma-san!" jawab cebol itu ketakutan. Manejer itu menatap cebol sialan itu iba, bukan menatapku. Idiot!

"Hiruma-kun! Kau kejam sekali, sih? Sudahlah, ayo, Sena. Kita pergi saja dari si bodoh ini!" bentak manajer bodoh itu sedari menyeret cebol itu untuk pergi meninggalkanku.

Baka! Kau mengatakannya secara epigramatik sekali, manajer bodoh! Aku belum melhat wajah bodohmu itu, belum melihat mata biru safirmu, belum melihat rambut auburnmu, dan aku belum melihat figurmu seutuhnya, manajer baka!

Karena orang yang cemburu tidak akan melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya sebelum rasa cemburu ini luput seakan waktu bergulir.

.

.

* * *

_Orang yang cemburu akan mencari cara untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya. Padahal melupakan orang yang dicintainya seperti mengintip surga dan neraka saat denyut nadi masih berdegup normal.

* * *

_

.

Waktu demi waktu sudah kita lewati. Dan kau yang bodoh tidak mengerti bahwa sang cebol sialan—orang yang selama ini membuatku cemburu setengah mati itu adalah Pahlawan American Football di Devil Bats. Dia itu, Sena Kobayakawa adalah seorang Eyeshield 21.

Dan kau, kau yang tidak peka belum mengerti bahwa cebol dan Eyeshield 21 itu mempunyai desensi yang sama. Tapi kau menganggap cebol dan Eyeshield 21 itu disparasi, karena kau masih mengira bahwa cebol itu belum bisa apa-apa.

Disini—aku berdiri tepat di depat kepulan asap-asap. Sang MC memanggil namaku dalam kabut, menyedot hawa—seakan hawa seperti di neraka.

Pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats dengan Bando Spider akan berlangsung. Dan kau masih saja di lorong, dan tentunya bersama cebol bodoh itu.

Aku diam-diam berjalan ke lorong. Aku ingin melepaskan esentrik kecemburuan. Dan benar—kulihat cebol sialan itu bersama manajer sialan itu.

Cebol sialan masih memakai helm Eyeshield 21, memakai seragam Deimon bernomor punggung 21. Cebol itu diam—berdiri tegap dihadapan manajer itu. Sedangkan manajer itu sedang menepuk pundak cebol itu.

"Ah, Eyeshield-kun. Kenapa kau berdiri saja? Sebentar lagi giliranmu," manajer sialan itu tersenyum kepada Eyeshield. Dan cebol(tentunya sang Eyeshield 21) masih berdiri tegap.

Lambat laun, tangan cebol itu keatas, perlahan helmnya diangkat. Menampakkan wajahnya sedikit, lalu rambut hazelnya perlahan-lahan tampak. Dan juga mata caramelnya memandang mata biru safir itu.

Dan pelindung mata berwarna hijau itu jatuh. Terdengar suara nyaring.

"…Sena-kun….?"

Matamu terbelalak lebar. Tak percaya. Dan tepat aku mengetupkan_ bubble gum_ku.

"Maaf, Mamori neesan. Aku telah berbohong selama ini…" cebol itu pergi, meninggalkan manajer itu yang masih berdiri kaku—tak percaya. Perlahan manajer itu duduk di bangku terdekat, dan menunduk diam. Mengingat segala algoritma kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat kepada cebol itu.

"Pecundang…," desis manajer jelek itu.

_Hei, kau bukan pecundang. Pecundang itu adalah seseorang yang tidak berani—tidak berani menampakkan segala yang ia pikirkan. Terutama kepada cintanya. Kau bukan pecundang, akulah yang pecundang. Karena aku hanya bisa mencintaimu secara diam-diam._

"Aku bodoh… Aku yang tidak peka… Aku yang idiot karena aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku yang ingin membuat Sena dewasa malah aku sendiri yang tidak tahu bahwa Sena sudah dewasa,"

_Kau benar. Kau tidak peka, cebol itu sudah dewasa. Dan hatiku belum dewasa. Belum dewasa untuk mencintaimu…. Maka itu aku cemburu, logis bukan?_

_Dan aku ingin melupakan cintaku kepadamu. Aku sudah terlanjur cemburu. Tapi tak bisa—tak bisa. Karena melupakan orang yang sudah terlanjur kita sayangi sangat sulit, dan kita hanya bisa membingkainya dengan kecemburuan tertentu._

.

* * *

_Orang yang cemburu lebih sering mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menyenandungkan lagu sedih sambil memikirkan orang yang dicintainya. Atau bahkan membuat puisi putus asa. Bukan memikirkan cara untuk menggapai cintanya kembali.

* * *

_

.

American Football Youth di Amerika Serikat telah usai. Dan pemenangnya adalah—ah, Amerika Serikat. Dengan selisih angka yang sangat pendek. Dan, aku tidak lagi bersekolah di Deimon. Aku, Musashi dan Kurita telah berpisah. Aku di Saikyoudai, Musashi di tempat kerja Ayah sialannya dan Kurita di Enma.

Dan tentu saja—cebol itu tidak satu kampus denganku. Dia kuliah di Enma. Dan aku kuliah di Saiyoudai. Dan satu keuntungan, manajer bodoh itu juga di Saikyoudai. Sekarang, aku bisa merebutnya habis-habisan karena tidak ada penghalang lagi. Kekeke!

…

Tapi, itu semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Hilangnya cebol itu bukan berarti rivalku hilang, malah makin banyak. Karena banya sekali orang-orang yang bisa disejajarkan oleh manajer sialan itu kecuali aku. Seperti gimbal sialan, rambut panjang sialan, mata merah sialan, tahi lalat sialan dan yang paling aku curigai adalah rambut liar sialan itu—Yamato Takeru.

Yamato Takeru dan Sena Kobayakawa—dua orang yang menjadi Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 asli dan Eyeshield 21 palsu.

Dan mungkin saja cintaku akan diombang-ambing oleh dua Eyeshield sialan itu. Arrggh!

"You-nii!"

Cheer sialan itu meneriakkan namaku keras-keras sembari melambaikan tangannya yang kurus. Aku membalikkan badanku, dan aku menaikkan alis. Gelembung dari permen karet mint meletup. Cheer sialan itu—bersama cebol itu tentunya—terlihat terengah-engah.

"Apa, cheer sialan, cebol sialan? Mau memberiku undangan pernikahan kalian, hah?" godaku kepada cheer dan cebol itu. Dengan seringaianku yang deparasi.

"HIEEE? Bukan itu, Hiruma-san! Lulus kuliah aja belum!" sanggah cebol itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Keh, tapi tetep akan menikah bukan? Kekeke…

"Dasar You-nii! Ini masalah besar buat You-nii, tau! Mamo-nee—Mamo-nee berpacaran dengan Takeru-nii!"

…

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, mantan cheer sialan?"

…

Sialan, sialan—SIALAN! Bukan itu yang aku ingin katakan, dasar mulut sialan! Aku ingin bertanya kenapa manajer sialan itu bisa berpaaran dengan rambut liar sialan itu—itu yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan, kuso!

"You-nii! Kamu nggak cemburu apa? Mamo-nee itu orang yang paling dekat sama You-nii! Aku saja—bukan—semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats juga sudah meresmikan hubungan You-nii dan Mamo-nee walaupun kalian berdua belum berpacaran! Aku tidak tega kalau You-nii sendirian!"

_Aku sudah cemburu dari dulu. Dan aku memang sekarang sudah cemburu. Jadi buat apa aku menderivasikan kecemburuanku menjadi satu, hah? AKU JUGA TIDAK TEGA KALAU AKU HIDUP TANPA MANAJER BODOH ITU!_

"Hiruma-kun! Sena-kun! Suzuna-chan!"

Kini giliran manajer sialan itu yang datang. Dia juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kulihat rambut auburn sepundaknya lebih mengembang daripada hari-hari yang lainnya. Bola mata safirnya terlihat lebih cemerlang juga. Dan yang tak Ilham untukku lihat—manajer itu bersama rambut liar sialan. Mereka berdua menggamitkan jari bersama, seakan darah mereka bersatu.

"O-ooh… Mamo-nee sama Takeru-nii… Hehehe, selamat, ya!" ucap cheer sialan itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Gadis itu tersipu malu, dia membenamkan wajahnya di lengan kekar milik pacar barunya sekarang. Sementara aku hanya diam. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti Youichi Hiruma sebelumnya. Padahal aku tahu—bahwa hatiku sedang terjadi perang besar-besaran.

"Oh, ya! Sampai lupa. Hiruma-kun, ini pacar baruku lho! Untuk sekali ini saja, tolong sapa pacar baruku, ya!"

Gadis itu menyuruhku untuk menyapa 'pacar' baru sialannya itu. Kulihat rambut liar sialan itu malah tersenyum sambil menyuguhkan senyum spesialnya.

"Kekeke… Aku nggak butuh tangan sama senyuman sialanmu. Jaga pacar sialanmu itu. Dia cerewet, pemarah dan rakus banget makan cream puff. Hati-hati kalau uangmu melorot gara-gara membelikan kue jijik itu kepada manajer bodoh itu! Kekeke!"

Lalu aku pergi, meninggalkan keempat figur yang pernah menghiasi hidupku, terutama manajer bodoh itu. Sekarang dia sudah dimiliki, dan entah kenapa aku masih memegang rasa cemburu itu. Ya—walau aku cemburu, aku nggak mungkin bisa merebut manajer sialan itu lagi.

Karena dia sudah dimiliki, dan tak dapat pergi.

Walau manajer itu pergi, tapi hatinya masih singgah di hati ini.

Hatiku—hati yang masih rindu akan sosokmu.

Walau semua ini, yang dimulai sekarang ini hanyalah kelabu.

.

* * *

_Orang yang cemburu hatinya akan terasa gundah, tak tahu harus tersenyum secara terpaksa. Walaupun hatinya galau, dia masih bisa berkata kepada orang itu. Walaupun suaranya bergetar hebat.

* * *

_

"Hiruma-kun, aku akan menikah!"

Tepat di depanku—kau mengatakan untaian kata yang menurutmu sebuah ekstasi tersendiri. Dan bagiku itu adalah kelabu, tabu. Sosokmu tersenyum indah, sementara hatiku cemberut. Sedih, bagai kelam. Bagai ketidakpastian menyertaiku. Mengalirkan algoritma itu diam-diam, membuat lubang di hatiku ini.

"Hiruma-kun, tanggal empat belas Februari datang, ya! Aku juga mengajak yang lainnya!"

Tanggal empat belas maret, bagimu adalah sebuah hari dimana kamu mengucapkan janji suci kepada pria itu—Yamato Takeru. Pria itu, pria yang akan bersamamu tiap waktu. Hingga hayat, mimpi ayalmu itu benar-benar habis. Hingga kau fana dari dunia ini.

"Hiruma-kun, jangan terlambat, ya!"

Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan terlambat. Melainkan aku tidak akan hadir di hari bahagiamu itu.

.

.

Sosokmu tepat berdiri di altar dengan pendampingmu yang sangat rapi pada malam itu, malam empat belas Februari. Hari Vallentine.

Terbalut gaun berwarna putih suci. Dengan pita transparan hingga kaki. Rambutmu yang dikelilingi mawar merah—melambangkan kasih sayang—. Dan juga calon suamimu yang menggenakan jas putih dengan menggunakan sapu tangan putih transparan.

Sementara aku—mengenakan jas hitam. Dan juga dasi berwarna abu-abu. Seakan hari ini adalah hari kelabu. Tapi, pakaian hitam sudah sangat khas pada diriku.

Aku berimpi untuk bisa berdiri di altar seperti dia. Dengan dibaluti jas, kemeja dan dasi putih. Menemani pengantinku, dirimu—Anezaki Mamori. Dan juga menugcapkan janji suci seumur hidup di depan pendeta. Memberimu cincin yang akan dipakaikan di jarimu.

Tapi sekarang semua itu sudah binasa, enyah. Sebuah impi yang hanya merengkuh segala egoisme untuk meraihmu.

Kau menghampiriku, "Hiruma-kun… Terimakasih sudah datang, ya!"

Aku sebenarnya ingin diam. Tapi tidak, "Keh, aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Jadi aku ke hotel bobrok ini buat merayakan resepsi pernikahanmu! Jangan ge-er dulu, calon-istri-rambut-liar-sialan! Kekeke!"

Sementara kau hanya tersenyum. Lima menit lagi, kau mengucapkan janji suci dengan rambut liar sialan. Dan kau—dengan berpamitan denganku dulu, segera naik altar bersama kekasih sialanmu itu. Sialan—mereka cocok sekali!

"Dan apakah kamu, Takeru Yamato, bersedia menerima Mamori Anezaki sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabanmu?" pendeta itu menatap dua seongok daging yang berbeda kelamin itu.

"Ya, saya bersedia,"

"Dan apakah kamu, Mamori Anezaki menerima Takeru Yamato sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan apakah jawabanmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Sihlakan kalian mengucapkan janji nikah kalian."

"Saya, Takeru Yamato, mengambil kamu Mamori Anezaki sebagai istri saya, dan saya berjanji akan mencintaimu, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Inilah janji saya di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya."

Semuanya bersorak bahagia. Bibir manajer dan rambut liar sialan itu mendekat, hingga bertempelan. Lalu, setelah selesai bercumbu, manajer itu melemparkan bunga ke arahku.

Tapi aku segera menghindar. Aku tidak ingin menerima bunga sialan itu—bunga itu sudah menjadi saksi bisu saat mereka berdua mengucapkan janji suci.

Dan jikalau bisa aku melakukannya, aku ingin melempar mawar kuning kepadamu. Karena mawar kuning memiliki arti kecemburuan.

"Huh….,"

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku. Di luar, aku bisa melihat gemerlapan cahaya—ribuan bintang malam valentine. Sementara yang lain hanya bersenang-senang di dalam sambil mengucapkan selamat kepada dua pasangan bodoh itu.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau kecemburuanku bisa terbawa sampai sini," desisku sedari melengos.

"Youichi Hiruma?"

Suara gadis itu menggema di kuping _elf_ku. Aku membuka mataku dan meletupkan permen karet mintku. Kulihat gadis itu. Dengan memakai gaun berwarna sama denganku—hitam.

"Ngapain kau disini, kepang sialan?"

Ya—dia itu Karin Koizumi.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya kepang sialan itu kepadaku. Sementara aku masih melebarkan tanganku dan mengangkat kaki kananku, yang aku taruh di kaki kiriku.

"Ya, sebelum kamu pingsan karena terus-terusan berdiri," sindirku. Dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu duduk. Kakinya dirapatkan.

"Eem… Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain disini, Hiruma-san? Kenapa tidak di dalam?" tanya kepang sialan itu.

"Kau sendiri, bukannya merayakan pernikahan temanmu malah ngacir ke sini," ucapku.

"Bukan begitu, Hiruma-san… Aku hanya…," dia mengganjalkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya apa?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis dengan rasa penasaran.

"Cemburu," ucapnya. Lalu dia mengambil nafas, "Aku dulu menyukai Yamato… Tapi, setelah dia pindah ke Saikyoudai dan bertemu Anezaki, dia makin dekat dengan Anezaki. Dan aku cemburu. Cemburu, cemburu dan tersu cemburu. Sampai akhirnya aku dikirimi undangan bahwa Yamato ingin menikah dengan Anezaki. Jadi… Ya, aku tidak pasrah saja melihat Yamato dan Anezaki sekarang," ucap kepang sialan itu sedari mengucapkan jawaban yang hampir sama denganku.

"E-eeeh, aku malah curhat deh!" kepang sialan itu menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, "Ka-kalau Hiruma-san?" tanya kepang sialan itu lagi.

"Sama seperti kamu,"

"…kamu cemburu sama Yamato? Dan kamu sebenarnya juga menyukai Anezaki?"

Dan aku hanya diam. Aku sekarang benar-benar tak berminat untuk membicarakan hal bodoh yang sudah berlalu seperti angin yang berhembus begitu saja.

BREK!

"Ini untukmu, Hiruma-san,"

Kepang sialan itu menyodorkan sepotong kue coklat berwarna hitam. Sebuah kue coklat hitam berbentuk hati dia bagi menjadi dua. Dan satu potongan dia beri kepadaku.

"Buat apa, kepang sialan?" tanyaku sinis sambil memandangi kue coklat hitam sialan itu.

"Untukmu—untuk memperingati Black Day. Black Day adalah hari kebalikan dari White Day. Jika White Day untuk orang yang mempunyai pasangan, dan berarti Black Day untuk orang yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Black Day diperingati tanggal empat belas Februari. Orang yang tidak mempunyai pasangan akan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Lalu memakan makanan serba hitam juga. Dan menangisi takdir bahwa kita tak mempunyai pasangan. Sama seperti kita, Hiruma-san…," jawab kepang sialan itu.

"Black Day… Ya, aku berharap semoga tahun depan aku tidak merayakan Black Day lagi. Melainkan White Day…,"

Aku memakan sedikit coklat hitam itu. Aku merasakannya dilidah, manis. Tapi lama-kelamaan pahit. Sama seperti cinta dan kecemburuan.

Lalu, kepang sialan itu tidur di pundakku. Air matanya dapat kurasakan saat mengalir perlahan-lahan di pundakku. Dan dia juga memakan coklat itu, walaupun sedikit.

"Ya, biarkanlah aku menangisinya di malam Black Day ini…," desis gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Makan coklat dengan air mata itu tidak enak, kepang sialan. Kekeke…"

"Ya, apalagi saat Black Day."

Kami berdua—dua insan yang tidak mempunyai seorang kepingan hati menangisi segala kecemburuan kita yang tak berarti apa-apa lagi. Membumihanguskan segala memori-memori yang pernah dilalui seiring kecemburuan itu masih menempel. Dan kita berjanji kepada rembulan yang menyaksikan dan menjadi saksi bisu pada malah yang hitam pekat itu bahwa Black Day tahun depan, nama Youichi Hiruma dan Karin Koizumi tidak akan terdaftar di daftar orang-orang yang mengikuti Black Day.

* * *

_Orang yang cemburu akan menggurui—mengatakan sebuah kebohongan yang tidak pasti secara diam-diam terhadap orang yang telah membuatnya cemburu. Ya, sedikit rasa cemburu dapat menyebar ke kebohongan lainnya._

_Orang yang cemburu akan bahagia secara terpaksa jika dikaitkan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Karena masih ada serpihan-serpihan kecemburuan yang masih menempel—menyeruak di hatinya_

_Orang yang cemburu akan segera memalingkan wajahnya jikalau bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang dicintainya. Karena orang yang cemburu tidak ingin rasa cemburunya masih dihiasi oleh wajah orang yang dicintainya._

_Orang yang cemburu akan mencari cara untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya. Padahal melupakan orang yang dicintainya seperti mengintip surga dan neraka saat denyut nadi masih berdegup normal._

_Orang yang cemburu lebih sering mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menyenandungkan lagu sedih sambil memikirkan orang yang dicintainya. Atau bahkan membuat puisi putus asa. Bukan memikirkan cara untuk menggapai cintanya kembali._

_Orang yang cemburu hatinya akan terasa gundah, tak tahu harus tersenyum secara terpaksa. Walaupun hatinya galau, dia masih bisa berkata kepada pemuda itu. Walaupun suaranya bergetar hebat._

_Orang yang cemburu akan sangat gampang putus asa untuk meraih cintanya kembali—karena menurut mereka itu adalah kiprah yang sia-sia._

_Orang yang cemburu secara tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat cemburu—bahkan sebenarnya tidak ingin dikatakan. Tapi rasa cemburu itu mendorong ia mengucapkan kata-kata kecemburuan. Apalagi saat dilanda amarah._

_Orang yang cemburu akan lebih mudah berpindah hati dari hati yang ia tinggali dulu. Daripada harus menunggu kepastian selama ia hinggap di hati itu—sebelum membusuk._

_Cemburu hanya akan membuat hati tercabik._

_Rasa cemburu memang wajar. Tapi jika ditelantarkan terlalu lama, itu salah, apalagi kepada orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam._

_Sebab bukanlah suatu hak kita untuk memiliki orang itu seutuhnya. Bukanlah hak kita untuk memarahi kesalahpahaman. Setiap individu mempunyai hak tersendiri secara rasionalisme._

_Karena orang yang cemburu sama saja dengan_ **ORANG YANG MEMAKI KERJA KERAS AKAN CINTANYA SENDIRI.**

**(c) Me**

_|Fin|_

* * *

…

Jadi intinya, Sena buat cemburu Hiruma. Lalu Sena jadian sama Suzuna. Yamato buat cemburu Hiruma. Yamato jadian sama Mamori. Hiruma dan Karin sama-sama cemburu. Dan mungkin aja nanti jadian. Intinya: YANG BUAT DITABOK HIRUMA

Ide datang pas baca ficnya Mbak Pipit yang judulnya '**Unrequited**'. Kalo Mbak Pipit konsepnya jatuh cinta diam-diam,saya jatuh cinta mogok-mogok alias cemburu. Mbak Pipit, saya udah minta restu izin lo Mbak u.u

Quotesnya saya bikin sendiri, sesuai dengan pengalaman cemburu saya. Sebenernya nggak tahu juga sih itu logis apa nggak/lempar/. Pokoknya pengen aja curahin semua di fin abal ini ;_; ooh.. Malangnya diriku…

Nggak sempet proffread sumpah saya... Abal dah, malem cuma waktunya buka leptop. Pagi dipake sama kakak saya. Btw, sempat bingung juga mau ngelancor di pair Hirumamo apa HiruKarin. Dan-tara! Aku tetep aja nggak ngerti/bunuh/. Dan beberapa rekomendasi berkata lebih baik di masukin di pair HiruMamo =]

Dilema antar dua pilihan—kritik atau saran? Atau boleh beri saya pelajaran buat diksi indah dong :|/


End file.
